


Beautifully Adorned

by MaskedMagpie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fingering, I dont know the term but marianne is sensitive and is stimulated by lighter touches, Jewelry Kink, LIGHT body worship, Oral Sex, Post Game, i hate tags cause if i mess up it just goes to the end, porn with fluff, post skip, touch play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMagpie/pseuds/MaskedMagpie
Summary: What people don't realize about Hilda is that she doesn't just love jewelry, she loves it on others more than herself. To see others dressed and accessorized in a way that fit them or in things that they love was a work of art. To feed this need she gives gifts to others, particularity to Marianne.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 36





	Beautifully Adorned

There was a misconception when it came to Hilda. Yes it was true she enjoyed makeup, clothes, jewelry and other things of the like, but what people failed to realize was she loved these things on other people more. 

The only time she could see herself adorning her body with any of these were if she were to look in a mirror. As attractive as she was, her hobbies did not include sitting in a mirror for the majority of her day, even if she preferred to get out of work. However she could see these on other people far more often. Watching women lean over a desk and seeing a necklace threaten to peek out from under their dress collars, the slight dangle of an earring when someone turned their head, or how someone changed the mannerisms in the slightest way to match their clothes. It was exciting in some ways. She probably fell in love half a dozen times in one day. Claude had joked she was practically a magpie. Perhaps it was true. 

Caring for one’s own appearance was seen as vain. She would beg to differ. There was status of course, but she liked to see it as an art form, one she deeply appreciated. To match colors and styles to one's own appearance took work and thought to those who cared more than simply putting on a gold ring. Even so there was no vanity in taking extra care in appearances. 

There was that saying that went, dressing your best on certain occasions will give the confidence needed for it. For some perhaps, however, she more agreed with that dressing well and in a way that was preferred to the person was where confidence came from. As wearing and feeling as if the outfit worked were separate ideas in their own respects. Anyone could wear a ten thousand gold piece dress and still slouch and not feel their best because the concept of wearing such a thing was foreign. But wearing a dress that was familiar gave more than anything else. Outfits were like an exoskeleton for people. At least she liked to put it that way. Not that it was armor, but that it added a expressed personality of the person.

She was thankful for the day that they were no longer wearing uniforms, despite styled to their own tastes. Of course the reason behind it was less than preferred, but now that the war was over and no one was about to send them back to finish off the last few weeks of their school just to properly graduate, she was able to see all of her former classmates in their clothes. The way they dressed. It matched them all perfectly down to their status to their hobbies. A beautiful combination of both. See, outfits told stories of their own. Of those who needed to travel and those who had the luxury of staying put. 

During the war she and Marianne had become rather close. They were during their school years but Marianne was standoffish. For reasons of her own lacked the confidence and self worth for herself for reasons they came to learn later on. Foolishly and selfishly, Hilda wanted to fix that with makeovers. None of which were well received. Thought a few months after the war Marianne had approached her, suggesting that those moments were perhaps one of her few moments of happiness. She suggested that it was like looking at her future self, proud and happy. At the time she thought it was something she couldn’t have due to her circumstance.  
The moment the war ended Hilda sent her jewelry among other things with her letters. With Byleth reforming Fódlan with Claude in Almyra there was plenty of work for them within their own territories of the alliance. It was rare they got to see each other in person. 

When they did though, she often found herself staring at Marianne. Wearing the jewelry or clothes. On a few occasions she even smelled the perfume she had given her when she passed by. It was shameless but she never found it in herself to care. It was a treat she kept for herself. 

Marianne always wore her hair up in a braided crown. She wished she could give her a real one. Nevertheless she could always see the earrings she gave her. They were never long, just short strings of silver or gold, with a gem at the end. A few of them were studs in various shapes, but she noticed that Marianne favored the ones that dangled. She almost started to wonder if Marianne was aware that Hilda spent her days watching the earrings brush against her jawline as she moved. 

Hilda confessed after that. She realized it was more than just an obsession of watching Marianne waltz around the room, adorned in her gifts. Watching her speak in meetings as she carried herself with hard earned pride, refusing anything less. How much care she put into her words and those she spoke them to. It was like the magic she castes. Brilliant and bright. Under all the blue she wore she was anything but that. 

It started as stolen moments in the halls, to spending late nights together. Time off was then taken to visiting one another, instead of keeping their love under wax seals and parchments. More promises were made to allow written words to be spoken. 

During one particularly warm season in the Alliance Marianne started to make more of a habit of covering less. She never had been one for short dresses and sleeves no matter the weather, so hilda never gifted her any that were outside her style. Her dresses were still modest by all means but certainly appeared to be in thinner fabric and shorter, making sense for the weather for once. Hilda rather enjoyed the flower nature of her new dresses. With other plans in mind of course.

One particular visit she had gotten bold and bought Marianne a body chain. It was a simple golden chain that connected down the neckline in a v with a small white gemstone in the middle, before separating out into four other chains that outlined the rib cage and connected in the back into one line back up to the neck piece. None of it would be seen aside from the two chains that hung off the shoulder and would speak out from under the sleeves of any of Marianne’s new dresses. 

Marianne didn’t wear it at first, to Hilda it meant that she didn’t like the new piece of jewelry. She left it alone, not being the one to inquire on such a small matter of personal tastes. At least until one meeting in the capital that the light caught Marianne’s shoulders and the thin golden chain glistened. Hilda couldn’t help but to smile, following the lines of the chain in which only she knew where they sat. To say the least, Claude’s words fell deaf on her ears. 

After the meeting was concluded Hilda trailed her hand lightly down Marianne’s arm, reaching her hand and intertwined her fingers with hers. “It was a leap, I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not,” Hilda said with a grin, Marianne couldn’t help but to let out a small chuckle.

“Of course I do,” She said touching her hand gently to her chest where the small gem was, “I just wasn’t sure how to wear it at first.” Her face flushed, though she moved her hand to cover her smile.

“You could have asked silly!” Hilda laughed, moving in front of her and taking her other hand in hers,slowly walking backwards as she led Marianne down the hall. 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“It worked.” Hilda moved back to Marianne’s side, wrapping her arms around her waist despite it making it difficult to walk. “Especially with that dress,” She said toying with one of the loose decorative strings. “It compliments it well.” 

“Well, I'm glad you like it,” Marianne giggled as they reached their shared chambers. 

“Am I that easy?” She asked coyly, opening the door and pulling Marrianne in with a small twirl as if dancing in a waltz with her, kicking the door shut behind them. 

“Yes,” Marianne smiled at Hilda before giving her a kiss. Hilda pulled her in closer by her waist, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart the two were left breathless, Hilda grinning and gently leading Marianne to the bed.

“I want to see the rest, it stays a tease under your dress,” Hilda said gently tugging at the part of the chain that poked out from under the sleeves, knowing exactly how it sat against Marianne’s body. Feeling her body shiver under the light stimulation from the metal.

“Of course.”

With that Hilda gave Marianne a quick kiss before twirling her around, gaining access to the strings that held her outer dress together. Carefully Hilda unlaced the strings, running her hands up Marianne’s sides as the garment came loose. Pulling the rest of the cloth from her body it fell around her ankles exposing a light blue under dress that was thinner and meant for the warm air. With the ties now in the front of the dress, Hilda scooped her in her arms, plopping her down on the bed. 

Who in return giggled as a response, and scooted further back, resetting among the pillows as Hilda crawled after her. Her gaze trained on her, watching her gaze shift around her body with careful admiration.

As Hilda approached she ran her hand up Marianne’s legs, pushing up her dress and exposing more of her body and leading her closer. Once seated between her legs and the dress crumpled at her stomach, Hilda brushed her hand along Marianne’s stomach, running it back down to her thigh using only her fingertips and she lightly stroked her thigh with a smile. “It's such a shame that you wear so much, what am I supposed to do when we have such boring meetings,” She said, drawing out her words in exaggeration. 

Marianne gave a small laugh, taking the rest of the dress off, “It never once has stopped you.”

“You’re right, it hasn’t,” Hilda smiled, moving her hand back up to follow the body chain along her body. Feeling Marianne shiver under the touch she pressed herself up against her, keeping their bodies flush as she went for another kiss. She moved one hand to cup one of her breasts gently massaging with light squeezes, earning her a small gasp. Hilda slipped her tongue inside her mouth, mimicking the soft touches against her tongue. With a quick kiss she moved further down, scattering kisses all along Marianne’s body, he hand following along the chains and sides of her body. Marianne let out small quiet moans, pushing more into the touches to seek more stimulation.

Satisfied Hilda moved back up between her breasts kissing along the chain, with a hand on her hip and the other following shortly after cupping her breast once more. As she kissed up to her collarbone, she continued the massaging motion once more, squeezing up against her nipping with each pass causing Mariannes breathing to become more unsteady with need. 

Moving her hand away from her hip she placed her hand further down to her crotch, her fingers poked at her entrance, gathering up her wetness and brushed her fingers up along her slit. Marianne let out a loud moan rocking her hips to follow her fingers, trying to keep Hilda on her clit. “Not so soon, I want to enjoy you longer. You are far too beautiful to cum so soon,” She purred against her skin. Marianne gave a small whine feeling Hilda’s smile against her. 

Hilda kissed back down to her legs,scooping one up to place over her shoulder, kissing along her thigh. “You could crush me with your thighs if you wanted,” Hilda said with a content sigh, pressing her cheek against her thigh, staring at Marianne who had thrown her head back with her eyes closed to focus on the stimulation.

“Yes, yes I could, if you’d please,” she begged.

“Of course, anything for you, gorgeous,” Hilda murmured with a kiss to her thigh. She let her leg go and lowered herself to Marianne’s opening, removing her fingers and replacing it with her mouth, licking along the inner walls of her lips. Marianne bucked into the warm touch with a loud moan. Hilda hummed against her as she flicked her clit with her tongue, providing inconsistent pressure each time she did only to hear Marianne voice her frustrations. When she found where she wanted to be she circled her clit with her tongue and pressed two fingers into her, pressing up against her walls and playing around her sweet spot causing her to moan more.

“Y-yes please! Just, just like that,” Marriane moaned, grabbing at the pillows around her.

With more encouragement, Hilda gently pressed further in thrusting her fingers gently against her sweet spot. It wasn’t much but it sent Marriane begging like scattered prayers for more. 

Marrianne arched herself against the sheets, pressing against Hilda as she reached her climax with a broken moan. Hilda removed her fingers from her, licking the slick from them despite her mouth covered, with a smile. Breathless, Marrianne reached for Hilda, who obliged and moved closer to her kissing her. When Marrianne broke the kiss she smiled back at her. “When I come down, from that, you’re in for it,” Marrianne laughed.

“Don’t worry I can wait. I got you to look at after all,” Hilda chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I can finally move this out of the wips :'D  
> I was going to make it longer but I wanted to be tasteful ahah and by then I was over it.
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blightedmagpie)!


End file.
